Warrior's Arena
Warrior's Arena From the Silencing to the classic , warrior's arena is an event for all warriors who dare to challenge other powerful foes. This event is four dungeons, all based around fighting and using warriors, and so yes, only warriors can be used on your team. Recommended Heroes : The Paladin of light is both a warrior and a healer. Combining , and makes Augustus the best option for a healer for your team. : Thanks to 's insane recharge rate, Sifu is another option for a healer for your team. : Tsume is feared for his ability to deal damage, and is without a doubt incredibly effective at both dealing damage and removing debuffs. : Between , to remove taunt, and his toughness and damage dealing, Bovus is a powerful addition to any warrior team. : Aside from being the hardest hitter you have access to, his will heal all allies a decent amount. Brom is the best option you have on a damage perspective. : His can be used to weaken an enemy or boss, his can protect his allies and his can keep himself healed. An effective addition to any team. : Not only does a lot of damage, but also increases the effectiveness of all your other hard hitting heroes. Dungeon Infomation Ring of Greatness, the first Dungeon of the event, consist of several types of enemies. stands as the boss of this dungeon, as he does for most of the dungeon. Luckily he is unascended in this one. Throughout the dungeon the player might also encounter Stone Fist Monks, Lightning Flash Sumos, Bonfire Squires and Frost Squires. Stone Fist Monks are a threat due to their ability to heal allies. The Sumos have the power to daze a member of your team. Squires of both type can taunt you. However, none of them can deal a great amount of damage and aren't a big threat. In addition, sometimes appears during the dungeon as a mini boss. In addition to , three of any of the following characters can appear: , , , , , , and can appear at a non ascended level. The selection is random, and the enemy team can consist of members who are also in your team. Unless you are a rather low level, you should have no problem with this level. The second challenge is Ring of Honor, and the difficultly change is decent. The enemies all become more of a threat as their damage increases. In addition to the past enemies, Deep Wind Demons now appear. This is very threatening to Fire Heroes like or , as the demons gain x3 damage to them. appears once again as the boss, and he can now taunt your team. Using AOE effects or targeting his weaker minions first will allow you to quickly focus on him, hopefully being able to defeat him if he is on his own. , , and no longer appear in the boss, but now and are options for the battle. The Ring of Heroes is the hard difficulty dungeon. Bonfire Squires are no longer around, and a replaced with Shadowlands Lords. These are very bad news as your two options for Healers are both light, which the Demons have x3 damage against. and are both at serious risk. This can be countered by using or to taunt, or to serve as the team healer. As before, is the boss, and he has new allies. , , , , and stand as the potential allies for Balog. The Ring of Pain, or very hard difficulty, is an incredibly hard challenge that few are able to win. Lightning Flash Sumos are replaced by Kasai Yokozune, a mini boss in the dungeon(?). Shadowland Lords are now mini bosses, Frost Squires are replaced by Radiant Vanquishers, and Stone Fist Ascetics are replaced by Crashing Wave Ascetics. If you can get past the first room of this dungeon, your doing well. I certainty couldn't! Unlike the past bosses, stands as the final boss. His minions are exactly the same as the Ring of Heroes, except replaces Yokozuna. Notes and Tips - The Ring of Heroes, Ring of Greatness and the Ring of Honor are all the same words as those used for the three portal types. Category:Special Event